Platform or system noise may adversely impact the ability of a device to receive radio frequency (RF) signals. In particular, platform noise may interfere with an incoming RF signal and may couple with signals in the receive path of the wireless device resulting in performance degradation. In many cases, platform noise may be perceived by the wireless device as random broadband noise making it difficult to mitigate.
To minimize the impact of platform noise, layout techniques may be employed when designing the wireless device to separate sources of noise from components sensitive to such noise. In some cases, RF shielding techniques may be employed within the wireless device to shield certain components of a radio subsystem from each other to prevent platform noise from coupling in the receive path. Such techniques for addressing platform noise, however, do not involve RF noise cancellation to mitigate platform noise.